I'll Go Wherever You Go
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: AU Drabble/One shot collection for Bellatrix/Voldemort. Full summaries/Warnings inside. Currently: Apocalypse AU
1. His Maybe Queen

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Royal AU**

 **Title: His Maybe Queen**

 **Summary: Princess Bellatrix isn't sure if Prince Voldemort really does want her as his future Queen.**

* * *

She knows that one day he will be King, but whether she will be his Queen is still unclear. He tells her that he wants her to rule at side one day and she wants that too. However, she doesn't know whether he truly means what he says or if he tells her these things to keep her sweet and keep her father happy.

If, they were to marry there would be continued peace between her father's kingdom and his.

She doesn't care if there is peace or not, the only thing she cares about is being with him. It is the only thing that she has warned since they met and he promises that he wants that as well, but she struggles to believe it.


	2. Dark Eyes and Pale Hands

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for OTP AU Competition.**

 **AU Murderer/Serial Killer**

 **Title: Dark Eyes and Pale hands.**

 **Summary: There is nothing he enjoys more than watching her kill.**

* * *

He watches her with a smile on his face as her pale hands reach out for the knife. The middle-aged man, strapped to the table, eyes widen with fear almost as if he can sense that she has grown bored with him. So many times he has watched her end the life of someone else and each time he's amazed at how at ease she is when she does it.

"My parents have invited us for dinner tomorrow." Bellatrix tells him, running the tip of the blade gently down of the petrified looking man faces.

"Wonderful." He mutters, under his breath. He doesn't hate her parents nor do they hate him, it's just he can't stand seeing Bellatrix revert back to normal person mode.

Neither of them were what would some would call normal. Bellatrix had killed fifteen people since they started dating while he happily watched her work. He had killed before they met and once when they begun dating, but he preferred watching her kill and not getting his own hands dirty.

They always chose people who won't be missed and then dispose of the bodies miles from nowhere. Anyone was yet to twig they have a pair of serial killers on their hands and he wasn't worried about them eventually figuring it out.

She has the blade at the man's throat now, but both he and Bellatrix knows that still she is only teasing. Before the moment comes to kill this man she will look at him with her dark eyes, desperately seeking his approval.

He loves that moment almost as much he adores the moment she kills.

"Bella finish him soon baby." He orders, his voice perfectly controlled. He doesn't need to see her face to know that she's pouting because he knows her.

It won't be long now he can feel it in the air, hear it in the way she breathes.

Bellatrix looks at him and he can see it in her eyes the thing that she craves the most, and that is to make him happy. Those dark, beautiful eyes that hide so many sins.

It's over relatively quick so fast that he almost misses the knife going across the man's throat.

Bellatrix steps back and admires what she has done while he walks closer to her. He places his arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head.

These actions say everything that he is unable to tell her.


	3. The Rubble of Dreams

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for OTP AU Competition.**

 **Apocalypse AU!**

 **Title: The Rubble of Dreams.**

 **Summary: When Voldemort spoke of mankind being free she believed but when she is alone Bellatrix has her doubts about it.**

* * *

She stands perfectly still and holds her breath if she doesn't move or breathe, then it should just pass by her. If Voldemort hadn't been sick, then she wouldn't have come to the forest, but it was the only place within walking distance that the plant that would save his life grew.

It also happened to be crawling with hunters sent out by their Masters to bring any remaining human to one of the camps to work **.**

The hunters luckily for her were rather stupid and unless you moved or breathed loudly they usually walked past any human in that were nearby. Neither the Masters or the hunters were human, they came from the stars that's what her father told her. It took them less than two days to bring all the Earth's joint military forces to nothingness.

Voldemort had told her that it was her and whatever free humans, there was left to fight back. When her lover talked about it, it seemed like they really could win against the Masters and the hunters, however when she alone with her thoughts it felt like it was impossible.

Bellatrix was born ten years after the Masters came to Earth she hasn't known any other world other than hunger, hiding and running. Sometimes, she tries to imagine what the rubble used to be before it was rubble and it is impossible to picture it as anything else.

Once Voldemort had shown her one of his many books she couldn't read the words, but it had pictures and one of them was a really big building. It was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen.

He rarely let anyone near his books because he said he didn't want them ruined because one day when mankind rose again there would still be those that could read and they would need the knowledge from the books.

He truly believed that one day that would happen and that's one reason she was in the forest because she wanted to keep that dream alive.

Even if the dream only lived in him it would still live.


End file.
